1. Cross References to Related Applications
This application is related to U.S. Application entitled "CRT Calibrator Unit", having U.S. Ser. No. 07/855,260 and to "Luminance Measurement Method and Apparatus", having U.S. Ser. No. 07/855281 both of which relate to the electronic hardware and software, respectively, associated with the invention described herein, are assigned to Eastman Kodak Co. and are incorporated by reference herein.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a precision color management system known as a monitor calibrator and, more particularly, to a monitor calibrator housing in combination with a bracket which conveniently stores the housing.
3. Description of the Related Art
Monitor calibrators are devices used to electronically measure the color characteristics of a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a computer monitor. The calibrators are usually hand-held and are connected to the CRT or computer monitor screen via a suction cup.
Examples of currently available calibrators are the "Precision Color Calibrator" by Radius, Inc., and the "Supermatch" by Supermac Technology. In each case the calibrator housing includes a light sensor. A cable connects the light sensor in the calibrator housing to a separate rectangular pad or member, which houses the electronics for converting the sensed light into some sort of electrical signals. The signals are then sent through another cable to the computer being monitored for processing.
The drawbacks related to these conventional calibrators follow.
When not in use on the CRT screen, these calibrators are usually casually placed on the rectangular member, on a desk or on a top panel of the computer monitor. If the calibrator is placed on its side or over an edge of the rectangular member, desk, or monitor, the precision parts of the calibrator can be exposed to light and dust. Exposure to light and dust deteriorates the effectiveness of the precision calibrator. There currently is no reliable way to conveniently store these devices in a way that protects them from dust and light exposure.
Also, when the calibrator is left on the rectangular member, desk, or computer monitor top, there is a chance that the calibrator may be accidentally hit and knocked to the floor, or otherwise dropped, causing damage to the sensitive electronics in the calibrator.
Current designs for calibrators are not easily used by a single hand. That is, the conventional calibrator housings are either cylindrical or straight sided. Neither is very ergonomic for both holding the housing and releasing the suction cup of the calibrator from the CRT screen with one hand.
Known calibrators use a shaded strip that is formed in the factory to serve as a standard filter. On site, the strip is oriented in the interior of the housing until the calibrator is calibrated via the particular software in the computer associated with the calibrator operation. After the strip is accurately positioned relative to the interior of the housing, the ends are merely cut and the strip is left in the interior. Unfortunately, the strip in the conventional housing can become dislocated during use, especially if dropped as suggested above, thereby rendering inaccurate color readings.
Finally, the rectangular members can only be used on a horizontal surface and therefore take up valuable space at a workstation. This may cause the user to move the rectangular member to an inconvenient position. Also, since the rectangular member houses the electronics for converting the sensed light received by the calibrator housing into electrical signals, which are then sent to a computer for processing, a multi-piece, cumbersome system results, which frustrates potential portability of the system from computer to computer.